Hermione Granger and the Potions Master's Riddle
by Arianna Waters
Summary: Hermione Granger is a ten year old girl, a very intelligent, clever and smart girl. She suffers from a condition called Hyperthymesia, which causes her to remember everything perfectly. She recieves a diary enchanted by Albus Dumbledore, to pen down every single thing that happens to her during the day, to help her with the problem. It is a secret which contains all her secrets.
**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Grangers, who were both dentists in profession. They were proud of their daughter who was intelligent and clever beyond her age. She was the class topper at her school, and was an apple of every teacher's eyes.

What they could not explain was the things that happened when their daughter was in a sour mood. She was definitely a sweet girl, but when her temper flared up, objects broke, objects caught fire, and objects started flying here and there. No one could reason out why that happened . . . it just did.

Another specialty . . . or rather abnormality of the girl was that she had a condition called Hyperthymesia. She could recall almost every day of her life in near perfect detail, as well as public events that hold some personal significance to her, and even pinprick the dates and the weekdays for the event. This was the reason why Granger household had no photographs on display. She would get lost in thoughts whenever she saw a photograph, and if it belonged to her deceased grandparents, she would become depressed and have a panic attack.

It was July the twenty-eighth and the girl was immersed in a book, to no one's surprise. It was a Sunday, and both her parents were home.

The doorbell rang.

"Will you open the door, Hermione?" she heard her mother say.

The ten year old girl went to the door to see who would visit them on weekend. Maybe it was her uncle. She opened the door to reveal a very tiny man wearing some sort of cloak and was sporting a pointed hat on the top.

"May I help you?" she politely asked.

"Is this Granger Household?" the man asked.

"Yes it is, please come inside, sir."

"You must be Hermione Granger," the man squeaked. "I'm Filius Flitwick."

Hermione could not understand how the man knew her name. And his name was . . . weird.

"Mom, dad!" she called out. "Someone's here."

Her mother and father emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm Filius Flitwick, professor at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Flitwick, have a seat," Mr. Granger said.

"So, you say you're a professor at some school?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes, and I've come to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger has been accepted at Hogwarts," professor Flitwick said.

"But —" Mrs. Granger interrupted.

"Please let me complete," Flitwick squeaked. "Hogwarts is the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Miss Granger is a witch."

" _What_?" Mr. Granger said standing up. "How _dare_ you?"

"Have patience dear sir. Has Miss Granger ever done anything you couldn't explain . . . ?" Flitwick calmly said.

The three Grangers were lost in thoughts. They were all thinking about things that happened when Hermione showed any strong emotions.

". . . There you are!" Flitwick said.

"What proof do you have?" Mrs. Granger demanded.

Flitwick pulled out a thin stick like thing out of his robes. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he said loudly, pointing to the book Hermione was reading earlier. The book raised and started floating about two feet above the table.

"Reducto!" he shouted. Shreds of paper fell on the ground, and Hermione shrieked.

" _Reparo_!" The book was back to its original glory.

"Never . . . I repeat, _never_ try to harm my book!" Hermione yelled, her face red in anger. The stick Flitwick was holding flew out of his hand.

"Calm down Miss Granger!" Flitwick said. He turned back to her parents, and gave them a look which said, 'told you so'.

"What is that thing?" Mrs. Granger asked, pointing at the stick.

"Oh, that is my wand. Miss Granger here will be having one shortly if you permit her to join Hogwarts."

"Of course I'll go," Hermione stated. "Won't I, dad?"

Flitwick handed a thick envelope to Hermione. It was made of yellow parchmet.

Hermione stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Miss H. Granger. She pulled out the letter and read:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
 ** _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards _)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded inside Hermione's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"In wizarding world, we send our letters via owls," Flitwick explained.

"Oh," she said as she unfolded a second piece of paper and read:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
 ** _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Where can we find all that stuff?" she asked the tiny man.

"In London, if you know where to go," he replied.

"Well — er — Professor, which subject do you teach," she asked.

"I'm a charms professor," he said. "As you're a muggle born, I'll have to explain all the things to you, so if you" he looked at the Granger couple, "have time, I'll start with the explanations."

"Of course," Mrs. Granger said. "Let me bring some drinks first."

"Don't bother," Flitwick said.

"I insist," said Mrs. Granger, standing up.

"Wait," Flitwick said. "Where d'you say they are kept?"

"Er — juice in the refrigerator and glasses in the cupboard," Mrs. Granger replied, confused.

" _Accio_ juice and glasses!" Flitwick squeaked. To the utter disbelief of the three Grangers, a carton of juice and four glasses zoomed out of the kitchen onto the table.

"Will I get to learn how to do _that_?" Hermione asked, almost jumping in her seat.

"Yes, that and a lot of other things," Flitwick replied.

For next three quarters of an hour, Filius Flitwick explained all the basics about the magic world to Hermione and her parents.

The group said in silence, as the charms master allowed them to absorb all the things he had told them.

"Miss Granger, if I'm not wrong, you suffer from Hyperthymesia."

Hermione nodded, silently wishing that this does not get in her way to learn magic.

"I've got something that can help you with the problem," Flitwick said as he pulled out a diary from his pocket. "This diary is enchanted to pen down everything that happened during the day to its owner. With everything written in this book, you won't remember anything a normal person doesn't. But you can go back and read anything when you want to. And no, it won't affect your excellent memory. It is nearly complete, it just needs to recognize you, so will you kindly add a drop of your blood on its spine?"

Hermione was so happy to know this that she immediately made a small cut on her index finger with the dagger Flitwick produced, and let a drop of blood fall on the spine of the diary — _her_ diary. With a flick of his wand, the wound healed as she and her parents looked at her finger in amazement.

"So," Flitwick began, turning to the adult Grangers. "What's your decision?"

"She will go to Hogwarts and become the best witch there," Mrs. Granger said with a smile on her face. Mr. Granger beamed at his daughter.

What I'm writing is just excerpts from that wonderful diary Hermione possessed. Her secrets, which she kept from even Ron and Harry, were shared with her diary. The diary in itself was a secret, and it is that which I'm going to present to you.

So go ahead, and read the story of Hermione's life.

(A/N: Anyone excited for this book to be written? If yes, put a comment below and follow the story!)


End file.
